My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005)
My Gym Partner's a Monkey is an American animated television series created by Tim Cahill and Julie McNally-Cahill and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It premiered on Cartoon Network on December 26, 2005 and ended on November 27, 2008. Starring the Voices of: 'Main Cast' *Nika Futterman - Adam Lyon *Tom Kenny - Jacob P. Spidermonkey 'Secondary Cast' *Brian Doyle Murray - Coach Tiffany Gills *Grey DeLisle - Ingrid Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog *Maurice LaMarche - Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill, Principal Poncherello W. Pixiefrog *Phil LaMarr - Bull Sharkowski *Rick Gomez - Slips Python, Windsor Gorilla *Tom Kenny - Henry Armadillo 'Minor Cast' *Billy West - Dobie Broadway Jr. (ep32) *Brian Doyle Murray - Angry Man (ep28), Frog (ep22), Gnome (ep39), Old Native Man (ep46), Ram (ep22) *Chris Edgerly - Dennis Billy (ep50), Mr. Wolverine, Robo Ferret (ep44), Surgeon (ep48), Wolverine Bot (ep44) *Cree Summer - Arnie Tapir (ep4), Caterpillar (ep17), Eddie Panther, Eel#1 (ep30), Elephant Kid (ep46), Girl (ep49), Girl Hippo (ep6), Girl Ox (ep18), Girl Rhino (ep4), Gladys (ep21), Human Nurse (ep17), Kerry, Latanya Hippo, Miss Loon, Mrs. Eugenia Tusk, Mrs. Tuskfish (ep30), Octopus Kid, Old Woman (ep49), Penguin Kid (ep12), Robo Tusk (ep44), Scottish Native#1 (ep46), TV Host (ep18), Unruly, Ursula Ox (ep7), Vanna Flamingo (ep7), Vulture Kid (ep4), Young Adventurer Leader (ep6) *Fred Willard - Burt Rivendale (ep17) *Gilbert Gottfried - Rick Platypus (ep33) *Grey DeLisle - Adam's Mom, Aloysius Elephant, Angler Fish#1 (ep26), Antelope (ep5), Baby Pony (ep27), Bat Kid#2 (ep36), British Kid (ep16), Conchetta (ep45), Elephant#1 (ep1), Fair Announcer (ep47), Feral Cat#3 (ep43), Flamingo Kid (ep17), Girl Chipmunk (ep29), Girl Ostrich (ep4), Guy#2 (ep35), Hazel, Hyacinth (ep32), Hyena (ep4), Hyena (ep9), Hyena Kid (ep23), Isaac Hyena (ep27), Janet Musk Ox, Joanie Ox, Kid (ep2), Kid (Eye; ep23), Kid Animal (ep8), Kiki Von Beaky (ep31), MaryAnne Lobster (ep19), Meal Worm (ep43), Miss Raccoon (ep36), Mrs. Liverwort (ep44), Nurse Gazelle, Old Lady (ep43), Penguin Kid (ep6), Picnic Woman (ep29), Rufus Hyena (ep42), Shopper#2 (ep6), Swan Librarian (ep43), Wardell Wombat (ep52), Zeera Cornelius (ep9) *Jess Harnell - Bear Kid (ep4), Crocodile (ep4) *John Di Maggio - Amazon Kevin (ep6), Hippo Kid (ep6), Mr. Cheetah (ep39) *Kath Soucie - Deb (ep32), Deidre Koala, Egret Girl (ep10) *Lewis Black - Ted Oxpecker (ep38) *Maurice LaMarche - Announcer (ep40), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (ep52), Apple's Belching (ep20), Bubble#2 (ep1), Bus Driver (ep53), Captain Corporate (ep45), Cheerleading Announcer (ep15), Dirtnut Driver (ep7), Driver (ep26), Film Narrator (ep5), Guy (ep33), Henry's Dad (ep42), John Lion (ep12), Lawyer (ep23), Limo Driver (ep6), Lion (ep14), Lion#1 (ep51), Man (ep32), Moth (ep27), Mr. Blowhole, Mr. Festoon (ep43), Mr. Lemons (ep35), Mr. Thornhill (ep16), Narrator (ep22), Old Joe (ep8), Principal Malaysian Palmgrass (ep44), Professor Owl (ep36), Reindeer Coach (ep16), Robo Frog (ep44), Robo Mandrill (ep44), Robo Wizard (ep44), Sasquatch (ep36), TV Announcer (ep17), TV Narrator (ep6), Tiny Skunk (ep36), Tommy (ep17), V.O. Guy (ep23), Waiter (ep40), Zoogoer (ep53) *Nika Futterman - Adam's Mom (ep5), Adam v2.0 (ep20), Baby Bunny (ep29), Baby Lamb (ep27), Badger Girl (ep9), Badger Girl (ep11), Ballerina Bird (ep31), Bandicoot Kid (ep36), Bat Kid#3 (ep36), Bubble#1 (ep1), Camel (ep2), Chuckie Seal (ep4), Clown (ep23), Cricket, Disco Woman Announcer (ep43), District Funding (ep18), Donna Dorsal, Droopy Pig (ep47), Dwarf Antelope (ep6), Elephant Thug Kid (ep51), Feral Cat#2 (ep43), Flower Guy (ep35), Fox Girl (ep10), Girl (ep8), Girl#1 (ep4), Girl#1 (ep10), Girl#2 (ep49), Girl Badger (ep7), Girl Bird (ep1), Girl Fish (ep25), Girl Kangaroo (ep14), Grammy Lion (ep23), Helen (ep42), Hollywood Actress (ep9), Inga (ep45), Jake's Mom, Kangaroo (ep2), Kid#2 (ep22), Kid#2 (ep45), Kid Fish (ep12), Lacey Badger (ep20), Lamb (ep7), Lamb (ep25), Lamb Kid, Little Guy (ep42), Margaret Rhino, Miss Chameleon, Miss Kid#14 (Camel; ep23), Molly Panda (ep5), Porcupine (ep2), Porcupine (ep38), Reporter Carla Faruolo, Robo Adam (ep44), Scottish Guy (ep46), Sheila (ep21), Shopper#4 (ep6), Single Fish (ep5), Small Native Man (ep46), Squirrel Princess (ep29), Turtle (ep7), Turtle Kid (ep20), Voice (ep44), Wardell Wombat (ep1), Woman (ep40), Worm (ep22), Yak (ep12) *Phil LaMarr - Adam#3 (ep16), Alien (ep26), Angler Fish#2 (ep26), Angry Man (ep6), Animal Kid (ep7), Arnie Aardvark (ep49), Bailiff (ep18), Bat Kid#1 (ep36), Blind Jackrabbit (ep42), Bobby Lyon (ep45), Cop (ep17), Deer#1 (ep5), Deer#2 (ep5), Doorman (ep40), Emperor Penguin, Endugu Elephant, Entertainment Reporter (ep31), Euripides Sharkowski, French Toast (ep37), Harpy Eagle (ep37), Herman Crab (ep30), Kang (ep34), Kid#2 (ep36), Larry Raccoon, Lion Kid (ep17), Lippy Zebra, Mauricio Polar Bear (ep16), Miss Slender Loris (ep35), Mr. I Didn't (ep26), Narwal (ep39), Nestor Parrot, Night Hawk Kid (ep36), Official#1 (ep34), Phinneas Porpoise, Pirate Voice (ep37), Principal Bushdog (ep45), Reindeer (ep16), Rhino Kid (ep39), Samurai Quan (ep22), Seahorse Kid (ep31), Seal (ep2), Shopper#3 (ep6), Skunk Messenger (ep37), Tumbleweed (ep22), Unkempt, Wardell Wombat (ep7), Wolf Kid, Zoo Keeper (ep53) *Rick Gomez - Adam#2 (ep16), Alistair (ep42), Alligator Kid (ep51), Angry Crab (ep30), Animal Parent (ep14), Arc Tick (ep16), BAAA Spokeswoman (ep1), Baby Goat (ep27), Brandon Capybara, Camera Man (ep17), Capy Capabara (ep31), Daniel Calamari, Daniel Tentacles (ep1), Frankie Lion (ep12), Goat Kid (ep17), Guy#1 (ep35), Human Cop (ep52), James Ant, Johnny Grizzly, Judge (ep18), Judge (ep47), Kid#1 (ep36), Kid#1 (ep45), Larry Monitor Lizard, Lion#3 (ep51), Llama Kid, Mole (ep14), Mr. Pickle, Mr. Slips (ep50), Newscaster (ep18), Official#3 (ep34), Parrot (ep7), Parrot Kid (ep50), Picnic Man (ep29), Piranha#2 (ep24), Rat (ep8), Sardine Kid (ep11), Saucypants (ep32), Scottish Native#2 (ep46), Slips' Brother (ep45), Stagehand (ep43), Stewart Goat (ep38), Teddy Truman, Undependable, Waiter (ep19), Wizard (ep44) *Sarah Hagan - Lola Llama (ep38), Possum Girl (ep52) *Tom Kenny - Adam's Dad, Angry Guy (ep2), Animal Kid (ep2), Announcer (ep45), Apple (ep20), Bat (ep43), Bear (ep3), Bear (ep33), Bear#10 (ep42), Benny Two Tooth (ep14), Boy#1 (ep4), Bruce Dingo, Bunny School Board Member (ep44), Carl Mongoose (ep37), Carmine Lion (ep12), Chad, Chipmunk, Coach Horace Ferret, Corey Vulture (ep21), Cowboy (ep43), Crocodile Bird (ep14), Dark Sinister Voice (ep47), David Coppertrout, Deer (ep5), Dickie Sugarjumper, Director (ep43), Donald Deer, Duke Sloth, Eel#2 (ep30), Feral Cat A.O. (ep43), Flounder, Football Player (ep2), Fox Kid (ep1), Girl Fish (ep2), Great Gourd (ep22), Grub (ep32), Harry Bat, Hippo (ep5), Humphrey (ep34), Hunter Alien (ep47), Ice Bergman (ep16), Jackie, Jake's Dad, Jake v2.0 (ep20), Jiminy Japoopy, Kid#1 (ep22), Kid#26 (Fox With Glasses; ep23), Kid (Glass Eye; ep23), Kid Snail (ep1), Lion#2 (ep51), Man (ep6), Manatee (ep48), Marvin Hammy, Monroe (ep23), Monty (ep30), Mover (ep43), Mr. Beaver (ep49), Mr. Grouper (ep14), Mr. Orangutan (ep45), Ms. Bear (ep11), Nerd Crocodile, Official#2 (ep34), Old Crotchety Janitor (ep47), Opossum Kid (ep36), Orlando (ep21), Pappy Mandrill (ep47), Perspiration (ep39), Philippe Snail (ep27), Piranha#1 (ep24), Possum Cop (ep52), Rapper Mandrill (ep6), Rat (ep31), Robo Jake (ep44), Skunk Teacher (ep36), Snail (ep14), Squirrel (ep2), Squirrel King (ep29), Stag (ep13), Steve Lobster (ep19), Sun (ep29), TV Announcer (ep11), Tiger (ep50), Tiger Kid (ep31), Tribal Chief (ep46), Video Game Voice (ep27), Walrus kid (ep18), Woman (ep6), Zoo Announcer (ep53) Category:Cartoons Category:2005 Cartoons